Quizás
by Revontuli Amin
Summary: Una palabra con muchas posibilidades o quizás sólo una... Mini relato para este San Valentín (Ranma y Akane).


**_Disclaimer_**_. Los personajes presentados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**…**

**Quizás…**

**…**

* * *

Era una mañana muy fresca y tranquila, la leve brisa estaba cargada de una sutil humedad, quizás llovería… de fondo se alcanzaba a oír el suave trinar de los pajarillos dándole un encanto aún más especial al día y eso lograba relajarlo bastante; Soun Tendo no recordaba haber tenido un día así desde que sus caóticos huéspedes habían llegado, y ni tiempo tenía siquiera de quejarse con tantas nuevas aventuras que ocurrían día con día…

Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "¿qué dirías cariño?" se preguntó. Ella estaría de acuerdo con su decisión, "¿estaré en lo correcto…?" quizás sí, quizás no…

Suspiró con añoranza mientras observaba la argolla en su dedo, faltaba poco más de un par de semanas para su aniversario de bodas, y eso siempre lo ponía un poco sentimental y pensativo, la extrañaba muchísimo. Volvió a cruzar los brazos frente al pecho y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a envolverse de nuevo en tan relajante día y en esos bellos recuerdos…

Poco le duró el gusto…

La completa calma se vio interrumpida por los estruendosos gritos de su hija y de su próximo yerno… en ese momento pensó que quizás no había tomado la decisión correcta y con cada grito, ruido, reclamo e insulto que se proferían los muchachos, lo confirmaba…

Se levantó con una clara idea en mente; paraban de pelear o el compromiso se disolvía, ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar con ese absurdo y menos si ellos no ponían nada de su parte.

Apenas había llegado al final del pasillo cuando vio bajar por las escaleras a su hija hecha una furia; el hombre se plantó firme al lado del _genkan _dispuesto a sermonearla sobre su futuro y el de la escuela de Combate Libre, pero fue ignorado por completo. Akane se calzó con lo primero que sus pies tuvieron contacto y salió sin siquiera advertir su presencia. Soun se quedó boquiabierto.

Poco después un energúmeno llamado Ranma bajó de dos en dos los escalones, totalmente irritado.

―¡Ranma!

―¡¿QUÉ?!

Soun se tambaleó un poco.

―Yo… bueno… pues… ―bufó de mala gana, no podía permitirse titubear― ¿ahora a qué vienen esos gritos? —logró formular.

Ranma frunció el ceño y se detuvo un momento ―¿Eh?

―No pueden parar de pelear aunque sea un día…

―Ella empezó… no sé qué demonios le pasa… pero me va a oír ―masculló y con furia renovada salió de casa corriendo.

―Si siguen así… ¡Anularemos el compromiso! ―gritó agitando los brazos, aunque lo más probable era que no lo hubiese escuchado.

Resignado dejo caer los brazos y volvió a su lugar, más tarde lo intentaría de nuevo o quizás no.

**…**

* * *

**…**

Akane estaba sumamente enojada y frustrada, no lograba entender como Ranma podía sacarla tan fácilmente de sus casillas y últimamente cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera le molestaba mucho, pero "¿por qué?" le daba vueltas a esa interrogativa intentando dar con la respuesta… nada concreto se le ocurría, es más, no podía recordar cómo inicio esa pelea…

—Idiota… —cuando pronunció esa palabra se le formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Empezó a disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos, los pies la estaban matando porque para colmo había tomado las sandalias de su padre y le venían enormes; se detuvo para darse un pequeño masaje y se sorprendió al ver el lugar al que había llegado.

Con cuidado bajó la pendiente y al estar de nuevo al nivel del suelo, dejó las sandalias a un lado y comenzó a caminar sobre la hierbecilla que crecía cerca del río; pensaba que quizás esta vez había exagerado un poco o quizás demasiado…

Botó aire con desgano.

Terminó por sentarse y acercó las rodillas al pecho en actitud taciturna… empezó a arrancar la hierba de forma autómata perdida en sus recuerdos. Tenía en la mente de forma tan nítida ese día en Jusenkyo, ahora le parecía tan lejano, como si nunca hubiera pasado… quizás sólo ella lo recordaba…

_"…Akane déjame decirte que te amo…"_ resonaban esas palabras que provenían de boca de Ranma y que habían logrado traerla de vuelta y después, nada… todo seguía más o menos igual, pensaba que quizás su deseo de escucharlo decir "te amo" le habían jugado una broma y que eso únicamente lo había imaginado.

**…**

* * *

**…**

"_Anularemos el compromiso"_ estaba completamente seguro de haber escuchado esas palabras, ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrarla…

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde te metiste…?!

El enojo inicial había desaparecido tal como había llegado. Ahora lo que abarcaba su mente era una creciente angustia, sintió un escalofrío al pensar que quizás el señor Tendo esta vez hablaba enserio.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane! —gritaba mientras seguía corriendo.

El día encantador pronto transmuto en uno muy frío… cuando iba corriendo sobre el puente que atravesaba el río, se detuvo para llamarla nuevamente pero advirtió su presencia, llegó hasta ella en unas zancadas…

—¡Akane! —exclamó entre enojado y aliviado— te he buscado por todos lados y tú…

—¿Yo qué…? —interrumpió en voz bajita.

Ranma advirtió algo distinto en la tesitura de su voz…

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró sentándose a su lado.

—Nada…

—No te creo… dime.

Akane viró la cabeza en sentido opuesto a Ranma —Esto está mal…

—No… no te entiendo.

—Tú… yo… esto no está bien.

—Akane yo…

—Quizás… bueno yo… creo que lo mejor sería…

—¿Terminar…? Eso quieres… —habló a media voz— bueno por lo menos deberías decírmelo a la cara.

—Yo no quise decir eso…

—¡¿Ah, no?! —preguntó en grito.

—¡NO!... —gritó frustrada— ahí lo tienes… a eso me refiero, tú…

—¡¿Qué?!

—No escuchas… todo lo malinterpretas, eres… eres un bruto.

—¡AH! Mira quien lo dice… todo lo que diga o haga está mal para ti —escupió levantándose de prisa.

—Eso no es cierto… —Akane levantó la vista en dirección a Ranma.

—Claro que lo es… —se alejó unos pasos e inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones— sabes… —regresó al lado de Akane— creo que sí tienes razón…

—¿Qué…?

—Esto está mal y mucho

Akane se levantó despacito y se enfrentó a la mirada de Ranma. —Bien… —asintió también con la cabeza— gracias por aclararlo.

Ella se aguantó las ganas de llorar y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse lo más lejos posible, pero no pudo; en un movimiento rápido, Ranma la tomó por el brazo y la hizo dar media vuelta.

—No puedes irte y dejarme así…

—¿Ranma…

Y no pudo continuar, sus labios estaban siendo presa de la boca de Ranma. En ese beso había fuego, necesidad y algo más… podría intentar descifrarlo, pero decidió entregarse por completo a ese instante; se agarró con fuerza a la camisa por los costados y él se hizo camino con los dedos hasta sujetarla por la nuca.

En ese momento el mundo dejó de existir para ellos…

**…**

* * *

**…**

El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado y unas incipientes gotitas comenzaron a caer. Pronto una inclemente lluvia cayó por toda Nerima y la figura de Ranma empezó a adquirir su forma femenina, muy despacio separó sus labios de los de Akane. Quedó perdido en su mirada, algunas veces consideraba una ventaja su baja estatura siendo mujer, pues así podía mirar los ojos de Akane de forma directa y profunda.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir? —preguntó sin perder detalle en su expresión.

Akane negó sonriendo. —Supongo que a ningún lado.

—Bien… —Ranma habló con voz temblorosa.

Akane se abrazó y frotó sus brazos mientras la lluvia se intensificaba. —Hace frío…

Ranma asintió, tomó de la mano a Akane y la condujo hasta estar debajo del puente, permanecieron en silencio mientras la lluvia amainaba.

—Tu padre… él dijo que anularía el compromiso.

—¡Oh!

—¿Crees que lo haga?

Akane se mordió el labio. —Quizás… aunque lo dudo —dijo muy segura fijando sus ojos en los de Ranma.

—Bien... volvamos a casa —resolvió pues la lluvia se había ido así como había llegado.

—Ranma… espera.

—¿Qué ocurre…?

—Quizás me equivoque y mi padre sí anule el compromiso.

—¡¿QUÉ…?!

Akane se acercó y le cerró la boca con un beso rápido.

—¡Ja! Te engañe… te veo en casa —soltó y salió corriendo de debajo del puente.

Ranma permaneció mudo por un momento, parpadeó despacio y a su mente llegó la respuesta a una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás era el momento de decirle que la amaba.

—¡Akane! ¡Espérame!

**…**

* * *

**…**

**FIN**

**…**

* * *

Tarde como siempre hehehe...

Quería escribir un pequeño relato lleno de amor y muy, muy empalagoso, pero siempre termino cayendo en el drama, "drama queen mode on", no puedo evitarlo... a quién llegue a leerlo, espero que le guste aunque sea un poquito. Feliz día... noche.

**14/15-02-2019**

**Revontuli.**


End file.
